


Clueless

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [30]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Romance, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: That morning, he awoke to her sleeping peacefully beside him. Her warmth reminded him of the sun that shone on his land. Her radiance was unrivalled. As they started their day, she suggested that they drive to the city to splurge away his excess energy from the night prior. He readily agreed, giddy with excitement to spend quality time with his beloved.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 1





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Spain's official human name  
> Lovino Vargas - South Italy's official human name

"You're sure?" Antonio asked for the nth time as he grabbed his car keys.

Lovino made a sound of irritation and waved him off. "Just go, _il vecchio_." **Old man**

"It's your birthday, go buy some new clothes or something," he grumbled as he pushed the Spaniard out. (F/n) laughed at the duo as she made her way out the door. She held her hand out for Antonio to take and he gladly held it.

"We'll be back in a few hours then," she told the younger man. He nodded and closed the front door in their faces, making Antonio sigh at his rudeness. He had been left to house-sit as the couple planned to take a visit to the mall.

It was Antonio's birthday and though he was a sucker for festivities and celebration, they had already prematurely celebrated the day prior, making his actual birthday a rest day for him. Their friends' schedules clashed with his special day as it was a weekday and most of them had their jobs to attend to. Fortunately, they all made it to the early celebration and it was as lively and as merry as a lot of Antonio's parties were. There was laughter, singing, dancing, and drinking. Their merrymaking lasted all day and almost all night but he still had so much energy when he woke up that morning.

He had not drunken himself senseless, knowing full well that he could get a little too passionate with too much alcohol in his system and had gone to bed almost immediately after he and his girlfriend had cleaned up.

That morning, he awoke to her sleeping peacefully beside him. Her warmth reminded him of the sun that shone on his land. Her radiance was unrivalled. As they started their day, she suggested that they drive to the city to splurge away his excess energy from the night prior. He readily agreed, giddy with excitement to spend quality time with his beloved.

"I try, you know," he commented gloomily as he started the engine of the car once they got in. She gave a soft smile his way, easing his features from its sombre expression.

"I know you do. You've raised him well, you know. But that's just how he is sometimes." She reassured him. He was such a doting older-figure to Lovino and sometimes he doubted his ways of parenting the older Vargas, but (F/n) was always there to remind him that he had done enough to bring up a well-mannered, though sometimes foul-mouthed, young man.

A warm smile appeared on Antonio's face and he beamed at her, already past his earlier moping.

"Now then," she smiled back. "We have a day of shopping ahead of us."

\---

"Me? I thought we were here for you."

When they got to the mall, Antonio told (F/n) that they should start looking for clothes she would like. Confused, she asked him why. He reminded her that they had an event to go to in the coming week and it would be nice for her to buy a new dress.

Placing her hand on her hips, she raised a brow at him. His emerald eyes remained clouded in confusion.

" _No quieres_?" **You don't want to** He asked, his face falling.

"It's, it's not that, _mi querido_ ," **my dear** she hastily replied, taking his hands in hers. "But I won't be shopping for anything before you do. It's your rest day, remember? I'll pick some clothes out for you if you like."

He smiled at her suggestion and nodded. She almost melted at his sweetness right then and there. His altruistic personality never ceased to amaze her and his tender heart always captivated hers, even in the simplest of his actions.

" _Ven_ ," **come** she held out her hand for him once more. He had once absentmindedly babbled to her how holding her hand put him at ease. He was a sucker for physical contact and he saw nothing wrong with it. If her hand was free to hold and she was alright with it, he'd hold her hand.

They walked into a clothing store and she pulled him over to the shirts.

"Are we looking for indoor clothes or going-out clothes?" She asked him as she went through the hangers of clothing. She looked behind her when he gave no reply and found him looking around and towards the farther section of the store, towards the men's shorts.

"Found something you like?" She asked, bringing his mind back to her. He blinked and smiled sweetly as he nodded.

" _Si, mamá."_ **Yes mom** he teased. She gave him a soft glare that he laughed at. Her expression softened at the sound of his merry snicker, not finding the heart to even pretend to be mad when his happiness was too contagious.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Just show me," she said, letting go of his hand to go through the shirts in front of her. He hummed and left her side to take the article of clothing that caught his eye. Returning to her side, he showed her a pair of tan Bermuda shorts.

Picking out a long-sleeved cotton shirt that she imagined would look good with the shorts he picked, she asked him to hold it. Going through a separate row of dress shirts, she picked the one she liked and handed it to him.

Turning him around, she pushed him towards the fitting room.

"Try them on," she said, excited to see him changed out of the loose long-sleeved shirt and relaxed pants he wore.

\---

After changing into the first two shirts she had picked for him, (F/n) couldn't help but grab another pair of shorts, another cotton shirt, now short-sleeved, and a light cardigan for Antonio to try as well. He looked surprised at the number of clothes she came back with but went back into the fitting room nonetheless.

" _Bueno_?" **good** he asked, posing for her after changing into the shirt and cardigan. Laughing at his response, she nodded. " _Si._ "

"This is probably the most I've changed in an hour," he told her from inside the small stall as he undressed to put on his clothes. He heard her laugh through the door and a fond smile found its way on his lips.

Ruffling his brown locks back into its signature uncouth appearance, he picked up the clothes he had discarded and unlocked the door.

"Which ones are we getting, _mi vida_?" **my life** He asked, taking the pile of clothes he had worn earlier from her arms.

"All of them." She replied. He stopped to look at her.

" _All_ of these?" He asked. She looked confused.

" _Por qué_? _Hay algún problema_?" **why, is there a problem** She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "It's alright to spend a little more than usual sometimes, yeah?"

He thought about it for a second. Humming to himself, he nodded. "Yeah."

If it made her happy to see him happy, he wouldn't mind. He was happy to buy those clothes, seeing the pleasant reactions (F/n) had showered him with when he was trying them on.

\---

The little silver flower pendant of their newly bought necklaces glinted in the sun as they made their way back to the car. Antonio wore jewellery more often than not and after his girlfriend suggested matching necklaces on a whim, he decided to indulge her, much to her delight. In honour of his name, they bought matching _Clavel_ pendants on a simple silver chain.

"Satisfied?" (F/n) asked as she swung the shopping bags she held in her hand. Antonio pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked languidly. He leant his head against her and pressed a chaste kiss on the side of her head. "Satisfied."

The couple chatted about this and that on the car ride home. Antonio's house was not too far from the city, but it was still a ways away. He preferred the laidback tranquillity of nature over the hustle and bustle of the city, which is why he did not live too close.

"That reminds me," (F/n) said, grabbing her phone to send a text message to the Italian man at their house. "Didn't Lovino say he was going to make us some pasta?"

As if on cue, Antonio's stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Both of them shared a hearty laugh at the comedic incident, Antonio missing the frantic movement of (F/n)'s fingers as she sent text upon text to Lovino.

Upon arriving back at their house, she helped him carry some of the shopping bags they came home with. As she shut the trunk, she trailed after Antonio who was already making his way to the front door.

He twisted the knob and almost flew back in surprise as confetti popped in his direction.

" _Feliz cumpleaños_!" **Happy birthday** Several voices, along with (F/n)'s from beside him, exclaimed. Pushing the door open all the way, a sunny grin broke out on his face.

" _Feliz cumpleaños para mi_!" **Happy birthday to me** He greeted back. His Belgian and Dutch neighbours stepped forward with a birthday cake creatively made into a tomato and he laughed in delight.

" _Muchas gracias mi amigos_ ," he said to the small group of friends that came to greet him. "I am pleasantly surprised!"

"Romano, is this your doing?" he asked as he put down the shopping bags by the front door. The said man blushed tomato-red and crossed his arms.

"As if, _stupido_!" **stupid** He spat out, embarrassed. He was trying to hide the fact that though the surprise was not his idea, he was pleased with the older man's astonishment and joy at what he had a hand in preparing. "It was hers."

Antonio turned to (F/n) who was beaming. "Yours, _mi vida_? Your affection charms me!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet for a moment in, making her yelp in surprise before laughing with him.

"You're welcome. Go on, then, blow out your candles before they melt onto your cake!"

\---

Antonio collapsed onto the soft mattress, sighing in content. A while later, (F/n) joined him as she donned one of his shirts as a nightdress.

"Ah, _mi corazón_ ," **my heart** He greeted tenderly, welcoming her into his arms and holding her close. Tired from the day's events, she snuggled into the heat and comfort he offered.

"Thank you for today." She could almost see the smile in his words as he spoke into her hair.

"You're welcome," she replied.

He pulled away to look her in the eyes. His emerald orbs felt as though they could see into her soul. She wouldn't be surprised if he _could_. She would let him.

"What is it?" she inquired as he remained quiet, continuing to gaze into her eyes and mesmerising her.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you. _Pero dios mio_ , I am beyond grateful," **but my God** he whispered as he pressed his lips against the knuckles of her hand.

(F/n) could feel herself brimming over with fondness for the man in bed with her. Her beating heart swelled with tenderness. She pressed a gentle kiss against his knuckles as she turned his hand towards her.

"You've been the beautiful, kind, and gentle man that you are, _mi rayo de sol_." **My sunray** He mirrored her soft smile.

"I may be out of sorts and unable to read the mood most of the time," he brushed the hair away from her face as he brought himself even closer. Pressing their bodies together and entangling himself with her, he tapped her nose with a finger cheekily. "But I could swear that you love me."

She laughed at his humour and tapped his nose back with her finger. "Oh, you clueless, clueless man."

"Is that a yes?"

"Is it?"

"Is it?" He echoed, his brilliant orbs twinkling.

"Maybe," she replied, closing her eyes and preparing for sleep.

" _Buenas noches mi amor, dulces sueños_." **Goodnight my love, sweet dreams**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jun 30, 2020.


End file.
